


Sunday Morning

by Venezia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venezia/pseuds/Venezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny have some rather nice Sunday morning plans until Steve's mom decides to make breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and just remembered the episode where Doris was making breakfast and thought what the hell? Why not put a mcdanno spin on it? 
> 
> So this is what happened. Hope you like it!!

Danny could feel Steve's lips leaving a trail of gentle kisses across his back as Steve tried to wake him up. He shivered when Steve stopped at his neck and nibbled on the soft skin a little bit before continuing across his shoulders, "Danny..." Steve whispered, softly, his voice still gruff from sleep, "Wake up, Danno..."

Danny grumbled slightly, shifting away from Steve and curling back up, "No... it's Sunday."

"Exactly. Come on, let's not waste our day off. Let's have some breakfast, go to the north shore and surf a little bit. Come on, babe." Steve begged, scooting closer and plastering himself to Danny's back, "Come on, Danno. I'll make it worth your while." 

"Coffee and Malasadas?" Danny asked, because to him that was the only thing that could make up for Steve waking him up so early on a Sunday and one of their much needed days off.

"Something better..." Steve promised, nosing at Danny's neck and the soft hair that curled at the base, "Come on, get up." 

Danny felt the bed shift as Steve got up and he opened a eye, a smile forming as he watched Steve wander around their room naked, looking for his boxers. Steve found them and pulled them on, looking at Danny and he smiled, "Enjoying the view?"

Danny nodded, "As a matter of fact, I am." Danny finally pulled the sheets off and swung his legs over the side, "So what is this thing that you're gonna do that's gonna make this worth while?"

"You'll see." Steve grinned and leaned down, crushing their lips together for a quick second, "Now, hurry up."

Danny glared at him, "Tell me to hurry up one more time and I will lay my ass back down and go back to sleep."

"So grumpy in the mornings." Steve smirked,"I love it."

Danny scoffed but finally managed to pull on his own pair of boxers and allowed Steve to pull him down the hall. Danny was manhandled in front of Steve, walking down the steps in front of him as Steve placed his hands on his hips, guiding the blonde. His fingertips teased the edge of Danny's boxers, caressing the soft skin on his hips, and then dropping his lips to Danny's neck, kissing and suckling.

Danny bit his lip to keep from groaning out loud and he batted Steve's hands away, not giving into his ploy, "Steve... stop it."

"No. Just give in, you know you want too." Steve whispered, his breath tickling Danny's ear, "Come on Danny, let me hear you. Make the noises I love so much."

"No." Danny replied, sticking to his defenses and making it to the bottom of the stairs. As he stepped down the last step though, Steve spun him around and pinned him to the wall, attacking his mouth. Danny kissed back just as hard but still refused, "I'm still not giving in."

Steve growled low in his throat, "We'll see about that."

Before Danny could stop him, Steve had slid his hands under Danny's boxers and slid them down his legs and then took hold of his thighs and pushed him up the wall and Danny's legs wrapped instinctively around the SEAL's waist. Danny could feel Steve's erection pressing against his own and he ground his hips shamelessly against Steve's, making the SEAL gasp and Danny smirked. Then his back left the wall and Steve was holding him up and Danny cursed because Steve knew what a turn on his strength was. He wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, kissing him feverishly and moaning into it as he felt on of Steve's hand slip down, squeezing his ass. He let Danny slip down to his feet and turned him around as he guided him through the living room to the kitchen by his hips, the whole time kissing at his jaw and ear and neck.

"Morning boys! Want some breakfast?"

Steve tripped over his feet, stumbling into Danny, "Who the fu-- Mom?! What the hell are you doing here?!" He then realized his mom was seeing Danny full frontal, in all his naked glory. He quickly pulled Danny behind him then realized he was now in his mom's view, sporting a hard on, "Mom! What the fuck?!"

"Jesus Christ. This is awesome." Danny grumbled from behind him, "You're mom just caught us about to do it in the kitchen."

"How did you even get in here?!" Steve asked, "I moved the spare key!"

Doris scoffed, "I'm your mother. I know how you think and I knew exactly where you hid it." She held the spare key.

Steve glared at her, "You can't just break into my house and help yourself to the kitchen!"

"It was once my house and my kitchen." Doris pointed out, pouring some orange juice into a glass.

"Well it's not anymore!! This is mine and Danny's house! You can't just walk in whenever you feel like it! What if we had been on the counter or something?!" Steve shouted.

Danny slapped his shouder, "Steve! She doesn't need to know that!"

"You're right." Doris said, sipping her orange juice, "I didn't."

Steve just glared at his mom and rubbed his face. Danny, still hiding behind him, chimed in, "Well this has been fun. And by fun, I mean a major annoyance to our morning plans and not to mention my sex drive. So, Mrs. McGarrett, if you could turn around or cover your eyes or something, that would be fantastic."

"Oh don't mind me, I saw Steven naked plenty. It seems his dislike of clothes followed him to adulthood." Doris grinned as Danny sighed and stayed put.

"Mom?" Steve was grinding his teeth.

Doris looked up from the paper, "Yes, dear?"

"Get. the. hell. out." Steve said, poiting to the front door, "I love you but get out. Now."

"No need to push, Steven." Doris complained as Steve ushered her to the door, "Nice seeing you, Danny!"


End file.
